


Death Is A Good Companion

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Anime, Ficlet, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What silly sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is A Good Companion

**Author's Note:**

> A sap-erific little ficlet.

Grell rarely sleeps heavily, but tonight is the exception. He's covered in blood still, and the scent leads him into slumber like a lullaby.

Will is lying next to him (he didn't expect to be here tonight, not after what Sutcliff pulled), but here he is.

Maybe it was that scythe incident; Grell, there on the ground.

But probably not.

Of course not. What _silly_ sentiments.

Grell stirs and reaches his hand out to rest against Will's bare chest, turns to push his face against a shoulder.

It's as familiar as death, and the silk of Grell's hair against his fingertips is the only indulgence that Will still allows himself after all these years.

Perhaps not so silly after all.

"Fool," he says quietly, his fingers still caught in the strands.


End file.
